


Lights Out

by enbookcased



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Changbin is a barista's worst nightmare, Changbin is slow on the uptake lbr, Feelings Realization, Hook-Up, I do not have this really plotted out, I'm Sorry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Ok bye, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Roommates, Vague descriptions of booty sex, Vague descriptions of everything, depends on just how horny they get, just playing with minbin dynamics really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbookcased/pseuds/enbookcased
Summary: “You want to know if Hyunjin is single or into you, don't you?” Minho asked, hiking an eyebrow.Changbin could feel the blush creeping up his face. “Uh, I mean… is he?”Minho's mouth pressed into a thin, flat line. He reached over and took Changbin’s pen from him, drawing a doodle on the top of Changbin’s hand, “If you help me ace my midterm, I'll give you his kakao. Deal?”Changbin’s mouth was dry, skin tingling. “Sure.”Changbin stared down at the little drawing of a heart bleeding out onto another one for the rest of the afternoon.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> This was (mostly) originally posted on my [tumblr](https://binracha.tumblr.com/). I'm moving it over here now that I have enough written for a decent first chapter. I am writing this as I go, which is not typical for me At All. So that's fun. Please don't expect anything epic here, this is pure stress relief. Because making Minho suffer... relaxes... me??
> 
> Also I have 0% creativity when it comes to usernames, I know.
> 
> Enjoy your minbin and changjin shenanigans responsibly, kids.

Changbin could feel the brightness in the room before he even opened his eyes. He groaned, rolling into a ball in his bed and stuffing his pillow over his face. “Oh my God, why is it so bright in here?”

He heard the blinds slide shut a moment before Minho informed, flat, “There, you baby. They're closed.”

Changbin peeked out from under the pillow, sighing in relief at the dusky twilight of the room. “Thank you,” he told Minho sincerely.

Minho didn't acknowledge the gratitude, instead he made a face over at Changbin. “Are you hungover or something?”

Changbin groaned as he got up from his tiny xl twin bed, feeling his joints shifting and popping. “Minho, we spent all of last night holed up together, studying for midterms. When exactly would I have had the chance to get smashed?” He patted Minho's knee as he passed him to grab for a bottle of water from their shared minifridge. “No, I just have light sensitivity, especially in the mornings. My eomma used to joke that I was part vampire.”

“Oh.” Minho was making a new weird face, one Changbin couldn’t decipher. Then he shrugged and left to take a shower and Changbin gave it no more thought.

\--

The next morning, Changbin could have sworn the blinds were open again when he stirred awake, but by the time he opened his eyes, they were shut, Minho sitting next to the window with his now-customary newspaper (“because you're secretly fifty,” Changbin teased), cup of instant coffee and plain donut, reading… in the dark.

Changbin lay blinking up at the ceiling for an extra few moments, contemplating what all that meant before getting up out of bed. As he passed Minho, he again gave him a croaky, “Thanks.”

Minho just frowned down at the newspaper and ignored him. It was too dark for Changbin to see that the tips of his ears were red.

\--

Minho's hair was half-dry, making it look wavy and messy so early in the morning. Changbin, barely awake, had decided to fixate on it while he stood behind his roommate in line at the coffee shop, shuffling forward in a zombie-like fashion every few steps or so.

“What are you getting?”

It took Changbin a moment to realize Minho had turned around, and now he was zoned out staring at his face. “Oh. Um, a latte.” It took him another moment to realize that they were at the front of the line, and the barista was staring expectantly at him, too. “Uh…” he muttered off his order as quickly as he could, feeling Minho's judging stare getting judgier by the second. “To go, please.”

Leaving the coffee shop, drinks in hand, Changbin took a sip of his latte and winced. “What?” Minho asked, glancing over, blowing on his Americano.

Changbin shook his head. “Nothing.”

“I'm guessing they didn't get your order right.”

Changbin shrugged. “They never do, but I understand. It's a really complicated order. Sometimes they get close, though.” He took another sip and grimaced.

“I suspect today is not that day,” Minho murmured.

\--

“Changbin-ssi!”

Felix, an underclassman Changbin only vaguely knew through his Anthro 121 class, was speed walking through the quad, calling out his name. Changbin slowed to a stop, looking quizzically at the drink being held out toward him. “What's this?”

“Hyung asked me to give it to you. I'm not sure, I think it's a latte of some kind.”

Changbin took a sip, making a pleased noise as the flavors hit his tongue. A venti, half-whole milk, one quarter 1%, one quarter non-fat, extra hot, split quad shots (1 1/2 shots decaf, 2 1/2 shots regular), no foam latte, with whip, 2 packets of sweetener, 1 sugar, a touch of vanilla syrup and 3 short sprinkles of cinnamon. In short, it was perfect. “Wait, who gave you this?”

But Felix was gone; Changbin spotted his blonde head disappearing into the Humanities building. He stared back down at the cup, completely flummoxed.

\--

He entered the dorm later that evening to the smell of paint and Minho and a lanky, intimidatingly gorgeous boy lying shoulder-to-shoulder on Changbin’s bed, giggling over something. “Uh. Hi?”

The boy perked up, looking over at Changbin with a polite smile on his face. “Hello, I'm Hyunjin. Minho-hyung was my mentor when I first came to this school. Plus, we're both dance majors,” he introduced himself after a pause in which Minho apparently decided Changbin didn't exist. “You must be the new roommate, Changbin-ssi. Nice to meet you.”

Changbin shook the offered hand, smirking over at Minho. “At least someone’s polite. Honestly, I can't see Minho-hyung doing a mentorship program, so that's new.”

“Yeah, I know, but he was actually really helpful once I got used to him. Not so much before then, though. Too intimidating.”

“Minho is right here, asshole, and has two functioning ears, gasp, surprise,” Minho replied, voice bland.

“Did you just _say_ the word ‘gasp'? Also, any chance I could have my bed back?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry. We were letting our artwork dry on Minho's bed and he said you wouldn't mind,” Hyunjin commented pointedly at Minho, jumping up. The movement jostled Minho, who just rolled onto his back, splaying across Changbin’s bed like a cat. His gaze was challenging.

Changbin broke the eye contact first, like he always did, eyes sliding from Minho to his bed, where a few canvases carefully slashed with paint were laid out, newspaper underneath them. “No, it's okay, glad to help in any way I can. Besides, I'm not staying. Art project?”

Hyunjin shrugged. “Kind of? It's actually for a dance piece Minho-hyung choreographed honoring the work of Akira the Hustler.”

“Oh. Neat,” Changbin replied blankly, having no clue who they were talking about. Minho scoffed.

Changbin sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed and bending to slide out the bin he kept his shoes in underneath it. He ignored the line of heat against his back as Minho curled up around it and traded out his Vans for a pair of cleats. “Jeongin and I are throwing together a football match in the quad for anyone who wants to join.” Hyunjin and Minho both made noises of disgust; Changbin hopped up. “Suit yourself. See you later.”

As the door closed behind him, Changbin could hear Hyunjin say: “He's cuter than you let on, hyung.” He didn't hang around to hear Minho's response, but he also couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips, slightly bemused. Either Minho had been talking him up to being a total cave troll, or the prettiest boy Changbin'd ever laid eyes on thought he was at _least_ okay looking. Odds were definitely on the former, but Changbin took it as a win, anyway.

\--

“So…” Changbin began, looking up from his notes over at Minho. They were sitting on Changbin’s bed, Minho's feet pressed up against Changbin’s thigh, toes kneading into his flesh whenever he became engrossed in what he was reading or talking about. It was strangely comfortable.

Minho glanced up at him and seemed to read what he was about to say on his face. “You want to know if Hyunjin is single or into you, don't you?” he asked, hiking an eyebrow.

Changbin could feel the blush creeping up his face. “Uh, I mean… is he?”

Minho's mouth pressed into a thin, flat line. He reached over and took Changbin’s pen from him, their fingers brushing in the process. “You took Gender Binary and Sexuality last semester, right?” At Changbin’s nod, he continued, while drawing a doodle on the top of Changbin’s hand, “If you help me ace my midterm, I'll give you his kakao. Deal?”

Changbin’s mouth was dry, skin tingling. “Sure.”

“Great. Just so you know, I'm failing that class.” Finished drawing, Minho handed back the pen and shifted so they were no longer connected. Changbin stared down at the little drawing of a heart bleeding out onto another one for the rest of the afternoon.

\--

Predictably, Minho did ace his exam. Changbin wasn't entirely sure how much help he ended up being; despite his words, Changbin knew Minho was in the top ten percent of his class and wasn't in danger of failing anything, let alone an elective. He took Minho out for milkshakes to celebrate.

“Here,” Minho swiped Changbin’s phone and opened up his kakaotalk app. Changbin didn't even bother asking how he knew his passcode. “I bet you send something super awkward and he blocks your ass because you have zero game.”

Tossing Changbin’s phone back, Minho reached across and grabbed Changbin’s shake, plunging his own straw down into it and sucking. Changbin looked on, horrified. “Why the hell did you do that?”

Minho shrugged. “I thought the flavor combination would be interesting.”

“Mint and apple?”

Minho made a face, sticking out his tongue. “Yeah, on second thought, maybe not. Here, you can have it back.”

“I don't want it back, thanks,” Changbin replied distractedly, looking down at his phone as it buzzed. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “What the hell, you texted him for me already?”

“Yeah, why, what did he say back?”

“To your text of, ‘Hey, wanna get a pizza and fuck'?! He—” Changbin went quiet, staring down at his phone with his brows furrowed.

“Well?” Minho prompted.

Changbin looked up, dazed. “He said okay.”

“Okay?”

“Just ‘okay,’” Changbin made a panicked noise. “Fuck, Minho, what do I do?”

“I think the next course of action would be to go get a pizza. Oh, and condoms. Don't forget lube. Are you a top or a bottom?”

Changbin went white.

\--

“Who knew your type was ridiculously out-of-your-league pretty boys? Well, maybe I did because I know you've been carrying a torch for me since school began—”

The bowl Changbin had been washing clattered in the sink, his fingers limp, numb.

Minho's eyes widened a fraction, then narrowed. “Interesting,” was his only response. “Anyway…” he shrugged, grabbing the bowl from the sink and pulling the dish towel off his shoulder. “I mean, he did agree to meet with you. If it were me—”

“That's just it, hyung. I'm not you. You might have the confidence for hookups, but I've never…”

Changbin felt Minho's judging glare like heat on the side of his face. He turned to look at him; he could feel his chin puckering in a frown. “You've never had sex?”

“No? And I know that virginity is a social construct and all that, but,” Minho leaned back as Changbin all but whined at him, frustrated. “I mean, I’ve done _some_ stuff. Like, kissing and...” Changbin gestured broadly, at a loss for words, “stuff.” He really didn't like the things Minho's eyebrows were doing. “And that was back in high school. So, it's been a while,” he finished, feeling like a total idiot.

They finished up the dishes silently after that, and Changbin threw the soggy, used dish towel in the shared hamper in the corner of the dorm. He didn’t make the throw, so he went to go pick up the wet mess from the floor. As he bent, he heard behind him: “Would you want me to teach you some things?”

\--

“Okay.” The atmosphere in the room was heavy as syrup. Minho reached out and touched fingertips to Changbin’s chest, tracing down one pec, palming over his heart, pinkie just touching his left nipple and making it pebble. “Calm down,” he said, soft, completely at odds with how Changbin had categorized him in his head. “Your heart’s racing.”

“My heart is fine, your fingers are cold,” Changbin complained. All of him felt cold, sitting on Minho’s bed shirtless, _except_ where Minho was touching him but he wasn’t about to tell him that. Even the chain of his necklace felt chilly against the hollow of his throat.

“Can I—” Minho stopped, swallowed. Changbin watched on, curious. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

“Okay, hyung.”

Minho placed his hands on either side of Changbin’s neck, thumbs gentle on the sides of his face. His gaze was determined, maybe even a little nervous? That didn’t make much sense, though, so Changbin put it out of mind. He leaned forward first.

Minho’s mouth was already open when Changbin’s met it, and their tongues brushed a moment later. Changbin moaned, he couldn’t help it. It had been so long. Minho was foreign, an unfamiliar taste Changbin had never really considered before. Not that he didn’t find Minho attractive, but he sort of gave off the vibe of ripping off the balls of men who even thought about getting too close. So Changbin had nipped that infatuation right in the bud. He liked his balls and wanted them to stay attached to his body, thanks.

Minho pushed Changbin back, straddled his waist, all somehow without stopping the kiss even once. On instinct, Changbin grabbed either side of Minho’s waist, spanning it with his hands. It was so much tinier than he had ever thought, his middle fingers nearly touching together along the dip of Minho’s back. The thrill that someone so small could be so strong ran through Changbin unapologetically. He groaned out Minho's name when he attached his mouth to Changbin's neck.

“I don't know how far you'd be comfortable going right now, but I'd really like to blow you.” As if he were talking about the weather, so casual. Fuck.

Changbin knew he needed to reply to that in some sort of way to make it happen, but his brain had short circuited, and he just couldn't think. “Uh…”

Minho pulled off, away, no, where was he going? Changbin tried to pull him back, but Minho grabbed his hands and clasped them together, effective. “We don't have to do anything you don't want,” he repeated.

“I want,” Changbin blurted. “I want so much. Please.”

Minho gazed at him for a long, inscrutable moment before seemingly making a decision. “Okay. Okay.” Changbin wasn't sure who exactly he was talking to. Minho took a deep breath. “Okay. Take off your pants.”

\--

Changbin woke to a comfortable but very strange weight between his shoulder blades, which was the first thing he noticed. The second thing he noticed was that there was another, less strange weight in the shape of someone's leg across both of his own. The third thing he noticed was Minho dead asleep, drooling on Changbin’s tricep.

There were several things he wanted to address, but the most pressing was: “Hyung, is there a cat on my back?”

Minho shifted with a soft sound and small smile that Changbin couldn't help but find a little endearing. He’d never seen his hyung so unguarded before. Or so up close. He'd noticed the freckle on his nose before, but the smaller, lighter ones near his mouth were new to Changbin. He quelled the urge to trace them with his finger.

Soon, the small smile left Minho's face and his whole body tensed up, letting Changbin know he was finally waking up. A pout appeared between Minho's brows a moment before his eyes popped open, clear and stern and staring directly at Changbin.

The weight on Changbin’s back decided to shift, a trill sounding through the air as an orange and white tabby cat leisurely made its way off of Changbin to wedge between the two men, rubbing its face first against Minho's and then against Changbin’s, making him laugh. “Hi,” Changbin said, voice at its grainiest, shifting onto his side to properly pet the unexpected houseguest. “What's your name?”

“That's Soonie,” Minho answered, sitting up and combing fingers through his hair.

“How did I miss that you were keeping a cat in here?”

“THAT'S what you want to—you know what, nevermind. Yes, I've got a pet cat that I've been able to successfully keep from you until now. What can I say, he's a ninja. Also, you're usually WAY too loud for him, so he normally hides whenever you're in the room.” It wasn't until Minho stood up, taking the blanket with him, that Changbin remembered they were both naked. He squawked, startling Soonie who leapt to the floor, and put his hands over his junk.

“Hey!”

Minho cocked an eyebrow, looking down at Changbin. “As if I don't have intimate knowledge of those bits now. Besides, you have nothing to be modest about. You were more than satisfactory. Hyunjin is a lucky boy.” Minho bent to grab some fresh clothes from one of his many bundles and headed toward their tiny closet of a bathroom.

‘Satisfactory’, Changbin mouthed, nose wrinkling. Did his first time just get Yelp reviewed? He fished for a pair of shorts from the floor and put them on, laying back on Minho's bed. Soonie leapt up and perched on his chest, purr stuck in the ‘RUN' position, a constant, soothing vibration. As he scratched the kitty behind its ears, his mind provided a play-by-play of the night before.

He had no idea kissing Minho could be so addictive. He did this thing with his lips where he puckered them just so, and it was so much fun to suck his bottom lip into his mouth, to bite ever-so-lightly and tug. Changbin smiled at the memory. He kind of wanted to do it again.

Oh, and the way Minho made sure Changbin was comfortable every step of the way, that they didn't do anything Changbin wasn't ready for. It turned out, once they got going, that Changbin was ready for all of it. Minho was incredibly skilled in the art of sex, he found out. That, or Changbin really was just that much of a novice that any sort of attention was good enough for him.

And when Minho sank down with a sigh, knees on either side of Changbin’s hips, Changbin had never felt safer and more cared for in his life. It was, dare he say it, perfect. He was really lucky he had Minho to guide him through such an experience.

The door to the bathroom opened and a billow of steam preceded a fully dressed Minho into the room. He glanced over at Changbin still on his bed, Soonie the cutest, furriest paperweight, and then pointedly picked up Changbin’s phone, tossing it to him. “You might want to get dressed. Your lecture starts in ten minutes.”

“My—shit!” Changbin jumped up, Minho grabbing Soonie from him just in time. He scrambled about for his clothes, pulling them onto his body awkwardly and with more issues than if he had just taken a breath and calmed the fuck down. He almost crashed into their shared desk putting his shoes on and tripped over the beanbag chair on his way to the door. “Bye!” He hastily dropped a kiss to Minho's cheek, slinging his bag strap over his head and launching out of their dorm.

He completely missed the blush staining Minho's cheeks as he left. He wasn’t even in the room for the dismayed look that settled in afterward.

\--

Changbin didn’t hear a word of his lecture.

He spent the entirety of it replaying the night before in his head, and wondering what, if anything, it meant. Was he supposed to treat Minho differently now? What were they to each other? Probably nothing, Changbin guessed. Minho sort of let off the air of a completely unaffected person, who didn’t put stock in things like relationships or sex being more than just a release. At least, that was the interpretation that had been handed to Changbin, anyway. Besides, if it had meant more, Minho would have said something, right? He was just doing Changbin a favor. Being a good hyung. Nothing more.

Changbin frowned down at his laptop, lost in thought.

He had almost forgotten why he and Minho had hooked up in the first place, until he checked his phone after class.

 **Hhyunii00** : so about that pizza?

Changbin tripped over nothing on the pavement, nearly dropping his things. He hadn’t replied yet to Hyunjin, so to get another message, that… that had to mean something, right?

 **SpearB** : cheese or pepperoni

 **Hhyunii00** : sausage

“Oh my God, that’s so bad,” Changbin laughed to himself. Is this how hooking up worked? He grimaced down at his phone but typed out a reply regardless.

 **SpearB** : when are you free?

 **Hhyunii00** : not to be that hoe but I’m good tonight if you are

Changbin wasn’t, but he wasn’t about to let a pesky thing like a study group prevent him from meeting up with Hyunjin. After all, Minho had given a great sacrifice in order to give Changbin the confidence for his first (second?) hookup. What sort of person would Changbin be to let that go to waste? Not that he really did anything last night—it was kind of all Minho. Nerves began to settle in Changbin’s bones, but he pushed them back. No. He was going through with this, dammit.

 **Hhyunii00** : my roommate’s gonna be at his gf’s

That settled it. Changbin typed out a reply in the affirmative and pocketed his phone. He was meeting up with arguably the prettiest man he'd ever seen in his life, next to Minho.

\--

Hyunjin opened the door and immediately dissolved into high-pitched giggles. “You actually brought pizza.”

Changbin could feel a blush creeping up his neck. “I haven't eaten since this morning, of course I did. You don't have to eat any if you don't want to, but I'm chowing down.”

“Oh my God, fine. Want to watch something while we eat?”

They ended up sitting cross-legged on Hyunjin's xl twin, knees bumping, inhaling pizza while they watched a drama that was at least five years old. Between them, they finished the pizza easily, and when Hyunjin moved the empty box and kissed Changbin, it tasted like garlic, cheese, and red chili.

Hyunjin was totally different from Minho. First, his lips were _insane_. Changbin really enjoyed the way they felt on his skin. While still eager, Hyunjin let Changbin take control, something Changbin was sure he was going to flounder doing, but it was surprisingly easy to push Hyunjin back and cover his body with his own. Any awkward fumbling was just met with more laughter—Hyunjin was a giggly boy—but no judgment.

That was, until Changbin found himself face-to-uh… with Hyunjin's dick. “You don't have to if you don't wanna, but,” Hyunjin was sexy as hell splayed out underneath Changbin, bare-chested with puffy nipples from Changbin’s mouth, fly undone, just barely coaxing himself to full hardness between thumb and index finger, “I’ve been sorta dreaming about your mouth since we met.” He held up a strawberry-flavored condom he'd fished out of his jeans pocket.

So that's how Changbin found himself attempting to give his first blow job.

Hyunjin wasn’t very thick, but he was long, and Changbin, being both incredibly unskilled _and_ enthusiastic, managed to choke himself on it almost immediately. He pulled off, coughing, the artificial taste of strawberries cloying while Hyunjin patted his back and soothed him. Eventually they settled for mutual handjobs, lying facing each other on the bed, kissing and panting into each other's mouths. When Changbin came, he did it against the skin of Hyunjin's stomach, Hyunjin adding to the mess a moment later, and the memory of it was something Changbin knew he'd revisit often whenever he needed to jerk off.

Hyunjin cleaned them both up and walked Changbin to the door. They kissed lingeringly, Hyunjin murmuring a, “We’ll have to get pizza again sometime, maybe without the pizza, though,” against Changbin’s lips, and closed the door softly. If Changbin leaned against it for a moment, a smile on his face, no one was there to witness it.

He walked back to his dorm room feeling lighter than he had in a long time, head full of the memory of Hyunjin, wondering when he would see him again. Would it come off as too needy if he texted already saying he had a good time? What was proper hookup etiquette?

He was at his door before he'd decided on anything, and pocketed his phone, deciding to wait before he texted Hyunjin again. He unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Minho was splayed across Changbin’s bed again, this time with Soonie unabashedly on his chest. Changbin watched the cat startle and leap off, hiding under Minho's bed and wondered how he could have missed that he was sharing his space with something so fluffy.

“Hey, hyung.” Changbin toed off his shoes and sat down by Minho's head on his bed. “Why are you over here again?”

“Haven't changed the sheets on mine yet,” Minho answered through a yawn, his eyes still on the laptop positioned on the desk, Running Man on the screen. “Thought I'd just bunk here tonight.”

“Sure, just steal my bed. And where am I supposed to sleep?” Changbin grumbled, half under his breath. Minho pulled on his shoulder, yanking Changbin down until his back hit the bed. Changbin blinked up at him, Minho's hand flat on his chest, over his heart. There was no way he couldn't feel how fast it was beating. Minho smirked and ducked down, letting his lips hover over Changbin's, moving his head, seemingly tracing the shape of Changbin’s mouth with his own. A dare.

“Hyunjin and I hooked up,” Changbin blurted out instead.

Minho paused. God, their mouths were so close. Changbin couldn't resist. He pressed up, closing the distance.

The kiss was _searing_.

\--

To Be Continued.

**Author's Note:**

> Now edited to include Soonie's correct gender :)
> 
> BTW I have no idea who is endgame. That's the fun, right? Please don't hurt me. You can, however, yell at me about it on [twitter](https://twitter.com/enbookcased).


End file.
